DigiDestined Documentary!
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: Someone decides that there outta be a documentary on the famous DigiDestined of Japan! Inludes their walk throughout the streets of Tokyo when there are no Digidestined around, too. PG13 for several cases of one-sided yaoi, disturbing content and a weird
1. It Begins!

AN: Yes, I do know this is an idea that has been used multiple times (far beyond my counting range) and a pretty worn out idea! But I had a weird dream that includes some of what will happen in this, so that's why. Also, my fingers itch to write... yet I have no ideas for my chapter stories right now AND I can't quite figure out what happens next in the Carnivorous Igglybuff story I'm in the process of writing! Also, Speedo-chan is a 15 year old in case you are wondering...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the story. I do own the ideas, they were born of a dream (a weird one which happened when a wind knocked my dream catcher off of the wall one night). I also own Speedo-chan! (I AM Speedo-chan!) Oh, and I own the little nameless people in the fic who wave, make peace signs, etc. at the camera as Speedo-chan walks around Tokyo.  
  
  
  
DigiDestined Documentary  
  
  
  
Speedo-chan turn on the camera and looks into it, an evil look on her face, "Konnichi wa and welcome to 'DigiDestined Documentary.' My copyright on this video is pending and I plan to sell this in mass production and get rich! Hahaha.... I'm so smart!" She turns the video around and begins to walk forward, "Now, we're first going to look for Ken-kun and Iori-chan. And since I saw Ken dragging Iori to the park for some odd reason, which I don't want to know why, we'll go there first..."  
  
The camera is facing forward as she walks, and various people throughout the streets of Tokyo are seen waving at it, giving peace signs, giving backwards peace signs, making funny faces and giving the finger. Everyone who gives the backwards peace sign or finger, Speedo-chan bonks on the head with the camera, "This is supposed to be a film for young children to teach them about the DigiDestined, you baka! How would you like it if you were a little innocent kid wanting to learn about stuff and on the educational tape you got, people gave you the middle finger and Australian Middle Finger!!!!"   
  
Finally the camera pans up, and a sign saying 'Tokyo Park' is seen. "Well, well, well... We have arrived at our production grounds..." The camera goes forward again as Speedo-chan walks on. Then she tucks the camera under her arms as she goes up a tree. She then looks into the camera and whispers, "Now, my friends, I have not found Iori-chan or Ken-kun, but I have discovered the young Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun! Of course, in my opinion, I think Takeru-kun nowadays looks like he's on crack or something.... Hahaha... Oh... wait, why'd I just say leaf leaf leaf? Oh... I forgot that I'm not Japanese for a moment! HA!" The camera slowly turns away from her she directs it at Hikari and Takeru, focusing in on them.  
  
Suddenley, Hikari and Takeru's words are hearable. Hikari is sitting on Takeru's lap and stroking his face and Takeru looks lovesick. "Hikari-chan... did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" Hikari smiles goofily, "Yes! When I first went to the digital World and you pulled me aside and said that to me and tried to straddle me when everyone else was asleep! Too bad Onni-san woke up and nearly killed you..." They lean forward and begin to French kiss and a murmuring of 'I think I'm gonna be sick...' can be heard. The camera turns back to face Speedo-chan, "We will be moving on now, as I have gotten sufficient footage on those two..."   
  
The camera is tucked under her arm again as she climbs down and tiptoes off, muttering, "8 year olds straddling eachother? Ick! Bad image, bad image, bad image...."   
  
Finally, the camera faces Speedo-chan again, she is once again in a tree, but a different one this time, "Now, lookie who I found! But hmmm... I wonder what they are doing, and I bet you are too!!! This outta be good..." Turns camera and focuses in on Iori and Ken. The microphone begins to pick up their voices and Ken looks awfully red. "Umm... Iori-chan? Uh, I mean, Iori-kun? I have a confession to make..." Iori gives him a slightly odd look, especially because of the 'chan' part, "Uhh... yeah, I'm listening..." He says in an audible voice, but then in a lower one, "Oh god, this better not be what I think it is..."   
  
Ken begins to stutter and sounds like a defective radio or a scratched record, "Maybe it would be better if I just..." Suddenley Ken leans forward and kisses Iori, who just stand there turning red. Unfortunately, a hissing noise is heard and a "What the hell?" from the camerawoman and then a scream and the camera and Speedo-chan fall out of the tree. The now sideways camera is still focuses on Ken and Iori, but Ken has pulled away and is now staring at the camera and Speedo-chan. "Damn squirells.... I've always had problems with them..." Speedo-chan can be heard muttering. The camera is righted a she sits up and spots the two staring at her. "Oh! Hi! Nice day, huh? I was filming the birds of Tokyo Park for a school project and got attacked by a squirell! What are you two doing here?" Obviously, her excuse doesn't work, for soon enough she's standing up and the camera is under her arm again as she flees, yelling, "Good thing I'm one of the best people on the track team!!!!"  
  
A yelling is heard from behind, "Hikari-chan! Takeru-kun! Speedo-chan was probably filming you too!" Hikari can be seen shrugging, "I thought I saw someone, but I ignored it because I looked again and they were gone." The camera, which is still under her arm, now shows four people chasing her. And then it shows Iori throw one of his kendo sticks and how it spirals towards both the camera and camerawoman. There is an 'Itai!' following the flight and the camera is now viewing the sky. Soon enough the camera shows Hikari, Ken, Takeru and Iori all standing over the fugitive discussing how to get even. But then they vanish! Speedo-chan has finally regained consiousness and is now running away!  
  
"Okay, camera, if I do not survive this, then let people know my fate through this film! Kami-sama! I'm sorry! Forgive me! BWAH! The river! The river! I forgot about the shimatta river!" The camera is now facing forward and shows the fast approaching river. Then, Speedo-chan stops running at the dge and aims the camera so that it pans down until it is facing directly down into the river. She then turns the camera to her four pursuers who have now caught up with her. "Um, do any of you know how far it is down to the river from where we are standing?" She asks meekly. Ken blinks and says, "I believe it's about 9.8 feet.... why?"  
  
The camera turns again and suddenley gets a higher view than before, "See ya!" Speedo-chan jumps off screen and the view goes by quickly, followed by a loud splash and an underwater view of the river. "Ha! It's a good thing I'm one of the fastest swimmers on my swim team, too!" She laughs as she points the camera up again. Takeru can be seen trying to climb over to jump in after her, but Hikari is holding him back telling him that he'll probably get hit by a boat if he goes in. "Bye!!! I'll see you when I mass produce this video!" Speedo-chan yells in delight and then the camera shows a slow, lazy advance towards the middle of the river, and then the other shore, "Ahh.... I can relax now that I don't have pursuers.... Wait a minute! A BOAT!!!!!! NO FAIR!" The camera is turned to face a fast apporaching boat which is bearing down upon Speedo-chan. "Alas... I will die for my film! And now everyone will know my fate through this video! Baka Takeru-kun! Why didn't he come after me so HE could get run over by the boat when i had reached the other side!!!"  
  
AN: Now... I'm contemplating whether to add anymore or not... review and say so! If I don't get any reviews saying so, I'll just assume that everyone doesn't want any more and not write more of this. 


	2. The Laughter (but Mostly Horror) Continu...

AN: Yeah! Because I got four nice reviews, almost all saying to continue, I am!!! Oh, and because a friend of mine asked me why a 15 year old would be running from a 12 year old, two 11 year olds and a 9 year old the answer is because she's short and anyway, the ratio is four to one for her!!!   
  
Also, if any of you are interested, I finally finished my Carnivorous Igglybuff story. People thought it was funny. I thought it was too, but the ending is a bit twisted. (I mean, twisted as in you wouldn't expect it, not twisted as in really weird, but it is kinda weird. Do you get it??? Don't worry, if you don't, I fon't blame you. I just re-read that sentence and said, 'Huh?')  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Digimon or the characters!!! I own Speedo-chan (I AM Speedo-chan) and the little people throughout Tokyo that smile, wave, give the finger, etc. at the camera.   
  
  
  
  
DigiDestined Documentary! (Part 2)  
  
  
The camera blacks out for a couple of minutes and when it next can film, it shows a very wet and harassed looking Speedo(-chan). "Thank goodness.... I survived because the boat ran aground... Ugh, memo to myself: NEVER, EVER go swimming in city rivers again! This reminds me of when I went swimming in the Charles River back home..." She muttered the last part. She then squeezed some water out of her shirt and shorts and picked the camera up again, "Let's go observe a kinder subject. Koushiro is at the library doing some research on something... He never struck me as being the violent type so I think I can take some chances..."   
  
The camera again faces forward as she advances through Tokyo, except this time she recieves more stares and less people waving, smiling, giving the middle finger, giving peace signs and giving the Australian Middle Finger at the camera. Actually, no one gave the Australian one, now.   
  
"Hark! We have arrived at our destination point!" Speedo(-chan) yells, pointing the camera upwards to take in all the grandeur of the library. Actually, it's quite an ugly building. The camera faces her again, "Oh well. It may be ugly, but the books inside make it beautiful!" The camera shows going up the stairs and inside, boarding an elevator and getting out at the 6th floor. She hides behind a bookshelf and focuses in on Koushiro. Then, the microphone is turned on to pick up voices from his distance away, "You do have the newest Destiny's Child CD? Oh wow! I always knew that libraries were awesome! I couldn't get it anywhere else... Thank you so much!" Koushiro takes a CD from the librarian and walks off, hugging it to his chest and drooling.  
  
As he walks by, he can be heard murmuring, "Yeesh... they're great singers and they are SO hot... Life is good, life is good..." The camera follows him as he disappears into the elevator and then turns again to ace Speedo(-chan), who is sweatdropping, "Err... that was fairly disturbing... Let's move onto a DigiDestined who can't possibly be THAT disturbing!" She places the camera lens cover onto the camera, shutting it off temporarily to save battery power.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The camera is turned on again, and the lens cap removed. It now focuses in on Mimi, Yamato and Sora. The camera then pans up to read the sign on the front of the store reading, 'Accessories Deluze.' In the background, Speedo(-chan) can be heard murmuring, "What the hell is Deluze?" The camera re-focuses on the three, Mimi and Yamato are all leaning over a basket that reads, 'Hair Products! 50% off!' and greedily picking up hair gel and hair dye objects. Sora is over at another bin, and the microphone picks up her saying, "Should I dye my hair black and become a goth, or green and become a punk? Ah! What the heck! I'll have a split personality!" She takes both and goes up to the cashier and pays for the stuff.   
  
Yamato then slips away from Mimi and the 50% off bin, "I hope no one notices that I'm buying blonde hair dye.... how could I tell anyone that my hair is already turning grey when I'm a 14 year old?" Mimi just keeps on happily grabbing hair gels and pink hair dyes. A CD suddenley drops out of her bag and she hurries to pick it up, "Oh, I hope no one saw THAT." She giggles, picking it up, but not before the camera can get a glimpse of the name, which is, 'Sailor Moon HENTAI CD' and the picture of a scantily dressed Chibi-Usa on the front of it.   
  
"WAGH! I have been scarred for life even though I am older than she!!!" Speedo(-chan) can be heard yelling. Mimi looks up and stares over at her and the camera. Suddenley Mimi is seen advancing upon Speedo-chan, who shoves the camera in a dark place temporarily...  
  
When the camera has a picture on it once again, Speedo(-chan) is looking into the camera and has a bruised cheek-bone. Behind, Mimi can be seen being restrained by Sora and Yamato who are both saying things like, "I don't know what happened Mimi-chan, but you shouldn't really be punching people out in malls!" and "Calm down, we always thought you were one of the ones who hated fighting!"   
  
"We will now be moving on to a hopefully calmer and less disturbing DigiDestined... Or maybe I'll just go and annoy baka Daisuke... We all know he is secretly infatuated with Ken so maybe I should go dig up some proof... Uhh....."   
  
AN: Welp! 2nd part finished up! Now all I have to do is have Speedo-chan tape Daisuke (I hate Daisuke...), Miyako, Jyou, and Taichi. I would've put more, but I think having 4 at a time is good, and anyway, my Dad is making me go outside because it's nice out. (Yeah... nice and COLD to a person who has dealt with 85-100 degree weather ALL summer!!!!) And I had it saying Speedo(-chan) that time because in the text I referred to no one else with the suffix at the end, but I put the 'chan' in parentheses because just saying 'Speedo' has gotten sick jokes before , Also, the Charles River is in Boston (Massachusetts) in case you are wondering. well, actually, on one side is Boston, on the other side is Cambridge. Okay, I'll write more later! See ya! 


	3. Speedo-chan.... avoid High places!

AN: Wee! I love writing this fic! It's kind of an in-between fic because I am writing this as a break from my Kenori fic. (Wee! I love Kenori!) And the Igglybuff one.... well, kinda, because I finished my Igglybuff fic right after I did the first chapter for this one. This is the last installment in this series. I think. I'm trying to decide whether I should put the end in the next chapter, or in this one. Hmm.... now that I think about it, this is probably the second to last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: you know what? I think that this fic is really the first fic that I have ever stuck disclaimers on. Maybe I've done one or two other fics with disclaimers, but usually I don't. Oh well. I don't own Digimon. I own Speedo-chan, but at this point, I think you know that, and the fact that I am Speedo-chan. Ok.  
  
  
  
  
DigiDestined Documentary! (Part 3)  
  
  
  
The camera turns on once again, this time Speedo(-chan) looks even worse than last time the lens was focused on her, "Uhh... I ran into Iori-chan and he tripped me... Um, we are now watching Taichi-kun and Daisuke-kun... uhh, yeah.." She turns the camera away and it is now plain to us that she is now in the school and filming from the inside of a closet. Taichi and Daisuke look VERY unhappy. Speedo(-chan) turns the microphone onto a higher power to pick up their voices.   
  
"....and it's so unfair! I should be with Ken-chan! But he likes Iori-kun! Life is SO unfair!!!!!!" Daisuke is sobbing, hugging an autographed picutre of Ken in a bathing suit that he stole from Miyako (when Miyako was one of the his fans, before she hated him because he was tha Kaizer, and before she liked him again because he became good.). Taichi nods soberly, "I know how you feel. I like Yama-chan but he and Sora-chan are an item now... Sure I love Chibi-Usa from Sailor Moon and Sasami from Tenchi Muyo... but, but, but... THIS IS DIFFERENT!"   
  
Suddenley, Daisuke looks slightly happier, "You watch Sailor Moon too? I thought I was the only guy who did! And I like Chibi-Usa too! I also think Sasami is hot, but I like the Magical Girl Pretty Sammy series more than Tenchi Muyo. Plus... my parents don't let me watch that anyway. They say it's bad!" Taichi looked overjoyed too, "Oh wow! We can watch Magical Girl Pretty Sammy and Sailor Moon together then!" They lunged for eachother hugging eachother tightly.  
  
"Of course, I thought Tenchi was kinda cute too..." Taichi could be heard mumbling, to which Daisuke replied, "Yeah, and I thought Helios was cute and sexy... So we'll watch the series of Sailor Moon with him in it..." The two walkd off. Well, at least Taichi did. He was giving Daisuke a piggy-back. The camera now faced Speedo(-chan), "That was pretty funny, but also very disturbing. Now, we only have two more subjects left! I wonder if I'll feel disturbed about Miyako-chan and Jyou-chan too.... naw, they are both pretty down to earth. Especially Jyou-chan..."  
  
A cracking can be heard in the background, but Speedo(-chan) coesn't seem to notice. Well, that is, until the floor collapses. "Kuso!!!!! It isn't fair!" She yells, grabbing a better hold of the camera. The camera shows the wall rushing past and a sounds of a CRASH. She looks into the camera again, "Camera, do you think that it was a good idea to do this? I've already been attacked by a squirrel, punched by Mimi-chan, had a kendo stick thrown at me by Iori-chan and fallen through a floor..." she sits staring at the camera for a moment, "Yeah... I guess it's worth it. Think of how well it'll sell! And even if I don't sell it, I can still blackmail or just watch it by myself to get a laugh..." She laughs to herself, picking up the camera and shutting it off for the time being...  
  
When the camera turns on again, it is pointing at Speedo(-chan), "Now, Jyou-chan and Miyako-chan are in the kitchen, so I can talk for the time being." The camera is panned around the room, and you can see that she is in someone's living room, hiding behind the curtain on the window sill. Miyako and Jyou enter, so the camera focuses on them and the microphone immediatley picks up what they are saying, "... I can't believe Ken-chan is that way. I never would've expected it... Especially when he had all of those fangirls around him all the time!" Jyou just nods to Miyako's statement and turns on the TV.  
  
They both sit down as Jyou searches for a channell, finally stopping at 'The Horro Channel' where 'Hannibal' is on in Japanese subtitles. "Yeah, well, I know how you feel about people being different that they seem. I mean, I'm supposed to be hypochodriatic, reliable Jyou. No one would expect me to like any of these awesome American horro movies. And i used to think I knew Mimi-chan, and I loved her... but she turned out to like hentai fanfics, anime, manga and websites... along with that disgusting hentai channel.... and you think you know a person!" They both burst into tears, thinking of their loves lost.  
  
Jyou turned off the TV, "I'm feeling too sad and nostalgic for that. I'll turn on Mr, Children*... he's such an awesome singer..." He gets up and turns on the CD player and it begins to play a sappyish sounding song. "May I have this dance? Ya know, to our loss of those we thought we knew and loved?" Jyou offers his hand to Miyako. She nods, getting up and they begin to waltz around the room to 'Mr. Children.' Speedo(-chan) can be heard murmuring "Aren't they related...?"   
  
Suddenley, Miyako stops, "Did I just hear something?" And she looks over towards the window. Speedo(-chan) begisn to freak out, thinking they have discovered her, but unbeknownst to her, the oise was actually the sound of glass cracking. Miyako walks over and opens the curtains, just as the glass shatters and Speedo(-chan) falls through the window. "Speedo-chan?!" Miyako can be heard yelling, but the camera only sees her as Speedo(-chan) falls quickly. "Oh.... I knew this was a bad idea..." She can be heard murmuring....  
  
O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
  
The camera shows a stirring Speedo(-chan) now lying on a sofa, not the pavement as she thought it would be. Jyou and Miyako are leaning over her, along with a tired looking Hawkmon. "Ugh... why am I not dead?" She says, sitting up, "Aquillamon caught you before you hit the street." Miyako says. Jyou then begins, "Uhh.... what were you doing there anyway?" Speedo(-chan) shakes her head, "I forget... Thanks Aquillamon... Ugh, I think I'm gonna go home..." She gets up, grabs the still running camera and staggers out, leaving Jyou and Miyako behind wondering whether they just dreamt up what happened or not.  
  
AN: Ooh! Poor Speedo-chan! She fell out a window and fell through a floor in this chapter! Guess heights are not her friend, ne? Also, the next chapter is the last one. I know we're done with seeing what the DigiDestined were doing, but what happens to the Documentary? You'll see soon enough!!! I'll probably have the last chapter out tonight, or tommorrow morning!  
  
Oh, and also: I believe in the Japanese version of Digimon Adventure, Jyou and Miyako are cousins. They mention it in that version, but not in the dub (obviously!). 


	4. Why is this Video in my VidRack?

AN: I'm so sorry I didn't get this out sooner! After what happened on September 11th I fell into a depression for a while and I really didn't distinguish any day from any other and I wasn't writing. Actually, I wasn't having very much fun. But since depression is not fun, that's obvious. So, again, I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner.  
  
Also, I've been under an extreme homework crunch. There hasn't been a day that I haven't had homework in all major subjects!!! WAGH! Of course, I can't complain. I'm alive, and many, many people aren't.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure. Too bad for me. I own Speedo-chan, I AM Speedo-chan.... By now, you should know that.  
  
Dedication: Altho this is a humor fic, I would like to dedicate this to all of those who perished in the Terrorist Attacks. You are all foever immortalized in our minds. We'll never forget you, or your fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
DigiDestined Documentary! (Part 4)  
  
A couple of weeks later, the DigiDestined of Japan are all sitting in Sora's living room. "Good party, Sora-chan!" Mimi smiled, holding up a glass of seltzer. Sora nodded absentmindedly, leafing through the videos on the video rack. Spying a video she did not recognize, she picked it up. 'DigiDestined Documentary, By Speedo-chan, the other annoying DigiDestined.' She gave it a puzzled look, "Huh.... what's this?" Yamato came over and glanced at the video, "Where'd you get that one?" He asked, taking it from her and turning it over, inspecting it. Sora shook her head, "I have no idea." Yamato took the video and threw it in the VCR, "Well.... we'll see soon enough!"  
  
  
Everyone suddenley snaps to attention, looking at the screen. It starts out with Speedo(-chan) saying her introduction to the movie. The members of the DigiDestined remain silent for a bit, watching the movie, until the scene of Takeru and Hikari. Taichi leaps up, roaring, "SO YOU WERE STRADDLING MY SISTER!!! YOU LITTLE PUNK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" As he rushes at Takeru, who is looking quite frightened, Hikari sticks out her foot, causing her brother to trip. "Onni-san... kill him when the video ends... I want to see this stuff!" Taichi mumbles something, but doesn't move.  
  
Again, a silence falls as everyone's attention is absorbed once more by the video. That is, until the scene of Ken kissing Iori. A moan is heard from Iori, followed by a cry of, "Oh my kami-sama! Daisuke is going to kill me! And I thought no one had seen..." as Iori shoves his head under the sofa out of embarassment. Ken's jaw drop and he rushed from the room, locking himself into the bathroom. Then Daisuke is heard sobbing, "It's not fair! It should be ME! Not Iori-kun..."  
  
Everyone quiets down, AGAIN, seeing Speedo(-chan)'s point of view as she dives into the river. And then gets hit by a boat. And then they all perk up once they hear about her plan to spy on Koushiro. But Koushiro doesn't. He makes an excuse and rushed into another room. At the scene where it shows him asking for the new Destiny's Child CD everyone gaps, and murmurs of 'I didn't know Koushiro-kun was that type...' and ' He likes people dancing around half-naked!? I thought he liked his laptop and that was it!!!' But this scene doesn't cause as much of a scene as the next.  
  
"Yama-chan...? Your hair is turning grey?!" Sora gasped. "IT IS NOT! Well.... maybe a little..." Yamato whimpers the last part more quietly, but Sora hugs him and re-assures him she still loves him. When hearing the part about Sora wondering whether to be a goth or punk, everyone gives her odd looks, but the reaction to 'Mimi's Little Secret' is a larger one than the former two. "MIMI-CHAN???!!!! TELL ME THAT I'M IMAGINING THIS!!!!" Miyako screams in horror. Jyou just shrugs, "See, that's why I broke up with her." Mimi becomes enraged, "You broke up with me for that?! Why didn't you tell me?! I THOUGHT YOU TRULY THOUGHT I WAS UGLY OR SOMETHING YOU LITTLE B******!!!!" Presently, Mimi punches Jyou right out of his chair, and steps on his face so that she can sit in it, "Rude little..." she can be heard murmuring, getting comfortable.   
  
After a while, everyone resumes watching the screen and forgets about Mimi's secret and reaction for the time being. Plus, the next scene alarms them very greatly. Yamato leaps up and sits down on the other side of Sora, and everyone stares at the TV, their jaws dropping. "Okay.... I thought both of you were a little weird, but now.... well, I think you are REALLY weird!" Miyako says, shaking her head and moving further from the two of them. They just make sad faces and jump onto the now-vacant loveseat, snuggling close to eachother. After recieving weird looks (which they did not notice) the attention is given back to the TV, which is now showing the scene of Miyako and Jyou.  
  
"Uhh.... dude.... that's not exactly normal either you know..." Taichi stopped cuddling with Daisuke long enough to say. But the Miyako just shurgged, "I was depressed..... We both were!" And then Jyou burst out, "And we are again!!!" The both burst into anime tears and hugged eachother, "It's good to have family here!!! Especially when they feel the same way! WAHHH!!!"   
  
Presently, the scene ended and a new, never before seen scene was shown:   
  
Speedo(-chan) stood in front of the camera, "Konnichi wa, minna-san. If you are watching this, you are either me, one of the Japanese Digidestined, or one of those two people I sold a copy of this to on the internet for gigantic amounts. Sorry, DigiDestined, but by the time that you have your party at Sora-chan's, when you discover this video, I will already have returned to my second homeland: Sweden. BWAHAHAHA!!!" She smirks, still laughing at the camera and bows, and the film ends.   
  
Taichi stands in the middle of the room, "Do we think that Speedo-chan recieved enough punishment for her deeds in the filming of this? Or should we go pay her a visit?" There is a chorus of voices insisting upon visiting her, and Taichi nods, "Well... majority rules!"   
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
In the now empty apartment, a banging can be heard. Someone is banging on the sliding-glass door to the blacony! "Hello?! Is anyone here?! Daisuke-baka locked me out! HELLO?!" It is Iori, frantically banging on the glass. Too bad everyone has hightailed it to a secret location. Too bad!  
  
._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
Speedo(-chan) is lying on the couch in a Swedish home, reading a mystery by Agatha Christie. A ploite knock is heard upon her door, "Huh... wonder who that could be.... and I was just finding out who the killer was too!" But she sets down the book and walks to the front door, opening it. Outside are all the DigiDestined, smiling evilly, "Why konnichi wa, Speedo-chan. Might we come in?"  
  
But she slams the door and bolts it shut, dashing to the phone. "Hello? SwedenAir? Can I buy a one-way ticket to Nova Scotia on a plane taking off in the next hour?"  
  
AN: Well, how was it? And no, I'm not continuing. This is a perfect finishing touch! Oh, and I promise to get my Kenori out soon. And work on my other fics! Well, anyway, if you're done with this, go read the Carnivorous Igglybuff story. It's pretty funny. At least, in my opinion.  
  
Also, have you ever seen 'The Others'? I just saw it a little earlier. It was good. Creepy, but not scary. The blonde, weird lady in it looks just like my Math teacher... and she's pretty weird too.... how ironic... 


	5. Explanations

AN: This is just a whole note to clear up confusions over my fanfic! (How could anybody be confused by it? i feel so hurt ;_;) I got a bunch of emails asking me a bazillion questions because, well, I guess some things in my fic didn't make sense. So here are some questions that are basically a simpler version of the questions that were similar that I was asked.  
  
1. Who the heck are/is Mr. Children?!  
  
Mr. Children is a J-Pop singer who writes gigantically sappy songs. Personally, I feel like I just swallowed a container of maple syrup after listening to him. (i.e. It was way too sugary and now I need to hurl.)  
  
2. Is this Speedo-chan a DigiDestined?  
  
Yes...? No...? Actually, I meant her to be because I wrote some other fics (that I have since deleted) about her. But it actually doesn't matter whether she is or isn't.  
  
3. She can't possibly be a 15 year old! Shouldn't she be younger?  
  
Well, when I wrote fanfics about her she was a 13 year old in season one, so in o2 she'd be 15.   
  
4. Why Speedo-chan?  
  
I AM SPEEDO-CHAN THAT'S WHY!!! Ok?  
  
5. Do you hate Daisuke and Taichi for some odd reason? Because I love them, so I think that part in your fic sucked.  
  
Yes. I hate both. I hate Daisuke more, but I also hate Taichi. Sorry. And I hate numerous other anime characters from my fav animes. (Such as Usagi, Mayuka, Sakuya, etc, etc.) Big deal.  
  
6. Why did you make Ken gay?/Why does Ken like Iori and not Daisuke?  
  
I personally like Kenori very much. I also made ken gay because it would be funny if he ended up falling in lov with the person who liked him the least out of all the DigiDestineds.  
  
7. You sound grouchy in these explanations. Why?  
  
Well, because I need to do homework, I'm overtired and number 5 and 6were pretty stupid, but I do not enjoy flames telling me to die because I made Ken like Iori, Daisuke and Taichi like Tenchi and Helios, and many other things.  
  
8. Why did you use Sailor Moon in references to other animes the most?  
  
I have no idea in either heaven or hell, especially since I believe in neither. (I'm a sectarian Shinto in case you are wondering why) I just couldn't think of any other examples at the time.   
  
Well, there you have it. 8 explanations. Now, I need to do the rest of my homework and sleep. SLEEP IS GOOD! 


End file.
